


Stain of red

by Crazymuderiousdoll



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cutting, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, M/M, Overdosing, Smoking, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 11:59:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14236809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazymuderiousdoll/pseuds/Crazymuderiousdoll
Summary: "The end of the burning cigarette burn a faint glow of red, a color i was familiar with."





	Stain of red

(yata Pov) The city shined with different shades of colors, the view was beautiful for a December night. I take my eyes look away from the view, looking a the picture in one hand. The drag of nicotine burns but feels good, but pain still remains. The red lines on my forearms remind me that my will to live no longer exist, the tears ran dry a month ago. The end of the burning cigarette burn a faint color of red, a color I was familiar with. The bottle was tipped on its side, the cigarette burned out. I feel my eyes growing tired. I walked back into the dark apartment, no one notice my disappearance as of lately. A knock came from the door but my eyes grew tired, the Knocks were becoming louder with each hit. "I'm sorry" I said my last word, my eyes fell close as my body moved forward. Before I felt the floor beneath me a pair of arms caught me and I fully passed out. (Fushimi Pov) I didn't know it would come to this. The body I hold in my arms was letting go on life, "tch" I pick up yata in a better position and run out of the apartment. I placed him in the back seat and get in the front, the keys turn and the car roared to life. I made my way to the hospital know the timer will soon reach zero on his life. I parked the car and grab yata and carried him into the hospital asking for help. When help arrived I had to play the waiting game to visit him. "Danmit Misaki" I said as the wait continues. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~few days later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(yata Pov) My eyes open to a very bright light, I winced and wait for the adjustment. "Dumbass why did you do it?" A very familiar said my eyes shot open and looked at Saruhiko, "Why do you care? you left us anyways" I responded. His face had a look of anger, "I still care about you, I wanted to check on you but then I remember you only care about homra and your DAMN PRIDE!!!" He snapped at me. My eyes widened with shock as I looked at him, his face never drifted from the held emotion. "I never said that I didn't care about you it hurt when you left" my voice dripped of sadness, his eyes studied for any notice of a lie but didn't find one. I felt a hand on my head, "i was worried about you when you didn't pick up anyone's calls so I decided to investigate and I am glad that I did" he stated as he walk to the door. "Oh and get some rest for now your clan will be by later" he said in his normal tone of emotionless. My eyes water as he disappeared from the door way, my hand covers my mouth to muffled to sobs. The days of old are coming back from the past remembering all the times he said he cared for me, my love for him still burns a bright red.

A/n: I have had this idea on my mind and I was having writers block but now I'm not, also fushimi was oc a bit and I'm sorry for that anyways hoped ya enjoyed~doll


End file.
